fgifandomcom-20200214-history
Mialaynie Shczeruselym
Mialaynie "Mia" Shczeruselym is one of the most powerful magicians in the FGI universe. Having lived most of her life in the shadows as a professional cellist rather than a magician, she is unknown to the majority of the population but extremely famous within the magic community. She is an extremely potent and skilled magician, having graduated 1st in her class at the top magic academy and being apprenticed to the sorceress Nariyada Gelmayne and invited to learn the five pointed star. She made it to the Grand Realm Finals on three separate occasions in 2010, 2011 and 2013. She was a semi-finalist in 2011, losing out to Soniya Deizet, a rematch of the 2003 Miss Teen Enchantress final (which Mialaynie won to take the title) Early Life Born some 300 years ago, Mia is only 23 in her universe (which has a slowed time dimension). She parted company with her parents at the age of 2 years after magic talent scouts found her and offered her a place at one of the most prestigious magic preparation academies. Due to this fact, and also the fact she found a parental figure in one of her professors, her parents identities remain unknown to her. She lived 6 years of her life at this preparation academy before being invited direct entry into a full magic academy. At the age of 8 years she started her full magic schooling and advanced rapidly ahead of her class. 2 years later she graduated from this academy (2 years early) to move on to the top secondary magic school in the universe, Choice. Choice Academy and rise to prominence It was at Choice academy that her full potential started to unlock and Mia excelled rapidly ahead. She won the under 18's magic dueling competition at the age of 11 beating fellow child prodigy and rival Eleanor Hall in the finals and numerous older magicians along the way including Portia Briggs. At the age of 12 she was declared a master magician (2700+ magic points), only the 3rd to become so. Her mastery of all magics (excluding charm) including dark which she did not possess herself caught the attention of numerous renowned magicians and following graduation from Choice at the age of 13 (9 years earlier than the usual graduation age of 22) she was offered apprenticeship from a number of magicians and accepted such an offer from talented sorceress Nariyada Gelmayne. Apprenticeship under Nariyada Gelmayne To most people, the apprenticeship seemed to be a fitting one, their personalities seemed to be harmonic with each other and for the first 3 years that was the case. The duo won the Masters competition, Routodua, Kiera Ross as well as numerous others and each seemed to learn quite a lot from one and another. However relationships turned sour when Nariyada considered dropping Mialaynie in favour of Eleanor Hall following a plateau that Shczeruselym seemed to have hit and Gelmayne unsatisfied with the lack of progress wanting a more stunning apprentice following Mia's loss to amateur magician Grace White in a shock upset at the Franklin Nationals (a contest where the prize is an invite to Franklin college - an invite only magic university which ranks as the top university) in the opening round, being the final straw in a line of doubts by Nariyada about Mialaynie's potential. The duo split a fortnight following the competition however both seemed to have reconciled despite Nariyada taking up Eleanor Hall shortly after the part. Despite this, Mia's 5 years under Gelmayne have greatly benefited her as a magician. Gelmayne having improved her magical knowledge of different spells, loop holes and theory as well as perfecting her technique to a very high degree. It is suggested by many magic critics that Shczeruselym's highest point was during this apprenticeship but this is denied by Shczeruselym herself. = Powers and Abilities Mialaynie is a master of the four originally known magics although only possessing 3 of them herself on a usual basis (normal, light and crystal) making her the only powerful magician inside the top 20 of the Shadow Library rank book for overall magician to not possess dark magic on a normal basis. However, throughout her training she has possessed dark magic and possesses dark magic at times through a kyna stone allowing her to have dark magic temporarily for a couple of hours each couple of days. Her favoured magic being crystal which also is her most adept. Aforementioned, she has mastery of four magics and is an extremely capable magician who is also extremely well rounded scoring an A+++ on potions, combat, counterspell and magical theory. By magical point system, Shczeruselym ranks 4th out of trillions of magicians however it can be noted that she appears as number 12 in the shadow library book (this is due to factors such as unknown magicians in hiding who do not go through the usual magicians' schooling and also it counts the power period). She holds a current point count of 2931.